CN207820175U (“the '175 utility model”) discloses high sealing waterproof headphones. The waterproof headphones include an earphone housing comprising a body, and a housing provided inside the earphone headset assembly body. The earphone housing side sound hole has a main body, and the front-end face of the earphone housing body is provided with an auxiliary sound hole. The sound hole of the main and the auxiliary sound holes are provided externally with a metal filter and the bottom surface of the earphone housing body is provided with a collar. The front-end face of the intermediate body is provided with an earphone housing rotating wheel. The rotating wheel is symmetrically disposed outside the two connection blades with an outer blade mounting connector seal ring that includes a gap. The present invention when not in use, can be effectively sealed by the rotation of the entire structure of the two sound holes, to ensure the sealing ability of the headset is not in use, increase the water resistance.